Clair de Lune: Grim Reaper
Clair de Lune: Grim Reaper (French of "light of the moon", or "moonlight".) Is a 2017 video game by In-Verse, this is a digital only release, the genre of the game is an action and a graphic adventure game, released in October 20, 2017. The game stars a 27-year old rock star harmed by the fame and faces the Grim Reaper, however, the personification of Death is a humanoid in goth clothing and uses a skull mask. He either die as a normal or living enough to be undead to become the Reaper. The game will touch aspects such as the price of fame, losing people, loved ones, etc. This game is not connected with The Slashing Reaper, but there will be connections on Crossover titles. Concept and Gameplay The game's story mode is about the life of a rock star whose life is about to end due to the Grim Reaper calling him for his soul, is unavoidable destiny, so an oracle gives him "His eyes", which can let him see the future of his. Nate Rodgers is aided by Lisa Ericsson, his girlfriend, and he will encounter many enemies through the game. The game is election-based and if one choice is made, you can't redo it unless if is a new game. This game has six possible endings. The action scenes are quick-time events with some hack and slash elements. Possible endings *Nate lives (Better): He lives and avoided his destiny, starting a family with Lisa. *Awesome Time (Good): The Grim reaper dies, albeit the Crew now is part of Nate's staff, he's happy now. *Nothing happened (Normal): Grim reaper pissed off retired, then Lisa hugs him and share a kiss. *Nate lives shortly (Not so Bad): Nate and Lisa share a silent and shaded scene, then one month later, Nate dies. *Nate's sad destiny (Bad): Nate dies after his final concert. *Nate must die (Worst): Nate becomes an undead after becoming the grim reaper during the battle. Characters *'Nate Rodgers': The main protagonist of the game, a 27-year old rock star who's haunted by the Grim reaper due to his past events, he sees the future thanks to "His eyes", given by an oracle who opposes the grim reaper, he's aided by Lisa Ericsson. Voiced by Crispin Freeman (English), Sōichirō Hoshi (Japanese). *'Lisa Ericsson': Nate's 24-year old girlfriend, a love-struck woman whose sunny and cheerful demeanor makes Nate happy, aside of his family. She will be captured by minor villains in the game. Voiced by Tara Strong (English), Hekiru Shiina (Japanese). *'Roy Jackson': A bandmate of Nate. He's constantly drunk and smokes a lot. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (English), Kanehira Yamamoto (Japanese) *'Alex Daniels': He's a journalist who works for a sensationalist yellow press magazine. Voiced by Eric Bauza (English), Takayuki Kondō (Japanese) *'Marie Alwyin': She's Lisa's former friend and now rival due to misunderstandings. Voiced by Jennifer Hale (English), Fuyuka Oura (Japanese) *'Marty Rodgers': He is a hopeful boy who is Nate's little brother and Lisa's friend. He is one of the kindest characters in the game. Voiced by Amy Gross (English), Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese) *'Walter Marley': He is a seer. But unlike the Oracle Innocence. He is actually benevolent and helpful. Voiced by Greg Eagles (English), Masahiko Tanaka (Japanese) *'The Madness': First member of "The Crew", the one who is blind but listens too much. Voiced by Troy Baker (English), Toshiki Masuda (Japanese) *'The Slacker': Second member of "The Crew", the one with powerful mass destruction. Voiced by T.C. Carson (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) *'The Insidious': Third member of "The Crew", the one with intelligence. Voiced by Antony del Rio (English), Yūma Uchida (Japanese) *'The Innocence': Last member of "The Crew", the one leader, she is the Oracle. Voiced by Kimberly Brooks (English), Kiyomi Asai (Japanese). *'Tate Killian a.k.a. Grim Reaper': The main antagonist of the game and self proclaimed villain, he dresses in a black cloak with Gothic accessories, he never fails with his job and hates distraction when doing the deal. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore (English), Kunihiko Yasui (Japanese). *'Blood.': (Read as Blood-Point) The True Antagonist behind the events. Nate's shadow. And the man who becomes in two of the endings. *'Donovan Blake': Guest character from Shades of Destiny, a secret unlockable character that can be used in the bonus chapters at the end of the game, his story connects before the events of the "Dawn of the Seventh Day" happened. Eighteen years old. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese). **His appearance is non-canonical given the timeline of SoD being in the futuristic 2100. Trivia *Nate Rodgers appears as a Solo character in the upcoming 2019 cross over game: Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast. *The theme of the game is DEAD END by Japanese singer Faylan. Used as the second opening of Seinen manga and anime Future Diary (Mirai Nikki).